dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Kamelot/History
History Much of Road's past remains a mystery, foremost being her true age. She became a Noah at least thirty-five years ago,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 113 the time during which she met the mysterious fourteenth Noah, Nea, as well as the current Bookman, who was allied to the Noah clan.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 202 When Nea betrayed the Noah clan and began to kill the other Noah in an attempt to become the next Millennium Earl, Road was the only one besides the current Millennium Earl to survive.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 187 She was present by Mana's side when Nea attempted to kill him. As the Noah began to be reborn into the current generation, one of the newly-awoken Noah, Sheril Kamelot adopted her as his daughter. Through this adoption, she also became the niece of another Noah, Tyki Mikk.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 158 As part of the attempt to maintain a normal facade, Road began to attend a local school, despite being the oldest of the Noah.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 43 About 8 years prior to the beginning of the story, Road approached the Garvey Circus and checked on Mana Walker who was traveling with the troupe. She passed next to Cosimov as he was distributing fliers to the crowd. She noticed Cross Marian watching from a Balcony and transported herself next to him. They begin to talk and Marian asks if she intends to bring Mana Back but Road replies that in his state this is pointless. The general accuses the Noah of using the earl and touches their hatred for the pillar. Just the mention of it enraged "Road" the memory and Road Kamelot falls to her knees. Cross argues that the pillar doesn't exist in "this world" but Road replies that he has no idea what despair you feel when the world comes to an end. Chapter 234 Plot Rewinding Town Arc Road is given a mission from the Millennium Earl to find a piece of Innocence that is causing time to rewind. Unknown to Road or the Earl, the exorcists Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee are already investigating the strange events that are happening there. As she arrives in town, Road notices the two Exorcists at a restaurant, fighting three Akuma already in the area. Before the battle can reach a conclusion, however, she calls back the Akuma, wanting to find the Innocence first.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 20 Road later confronts the Exorcists and their friend Miranda Lotto.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 21 She quickly incapacitates the trio and drags them into her pocket dimension. Road taunts Allen, claiming that she, as a member of the Noah Family, is the true apostle of God. Allen becomes horrified at the prospect that humans are siding with the EarlD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 22 and she embraces him to prove that she is a human. Allen's Innocence instinctively reaches out to attack her. When Allen holds his Innocence back, she takes Allen's Innocence and stabs herself with it. Despite the fact that her face is utterly destroyed, Road remains unfazed as she heals what was a fatal wound in seconds. She explains that although she is human, she is different from other 'low-lives'. To demonstrate this further, she summons a candle and stabs Allen in his cursed eye. She proceeds to attack Miranda, and is not surprised when Allen takes the blow for her.D.gray-man Manga, Chapter 23 Miranda's Innocence activates and heals both exorcists. Road orders the Akuma to attack but one is destroyed by Allen and Lenalee attacking together.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 24 Wanting to see Allen suffer, Road orders the second Akuma to self-destruct, knowing that Allen will see its soul suffer before it disappears. When the Akuma self-destructs, a furious Allen quickly destroys the third and threatens to shoot her with his Cross Paling. Road is unworried, knowing that Allen would never harm a fellow human.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 25 Road promises that they will play again soon and returns to the Earl, Allen missing her dimensional door by mere moments.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 26 General Yeegar Falls Arc (Anime Only) Road and Tyki are dispatched to assassinate the exorcist General Kevin Yeegar. Road takes the Innocence straight to the Earl, where he destroys it. Tyki removes his internal organs, leaving him to die slowly. When other exorcists recover his body, the only thing he is capable of doing is singing a foreboding song that Road had been singing before dying.D.Gray-man Anime, Episode 26 Noah's Ark Arc Because Noah's Ark continues to suffer from the effects that Nea placed it under, the Noah family decides to make a copy of it and destroy the older version. Because only Road can complete this task, she remains hidden from the various exorcists that enter Edo, Japan, the current location of the Ark, in search of Cross Marian.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 86 After her task is mostly complete, she and Tyki decide to play a game with the exorcists. They draw Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Lavi, Yu Kanda, Arystar Krory and Chaozii Han into the slowly-crumbling Ark, and Tyki explains to them that they only have three hours before the Ark is destroyed, killing them as well.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 90 Their only chance of survival is to reach the highest point of the Ark and exit through Road's door.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 91 With less than an hour to spare and the loss of Kanda and Krory, they arrive at the topmost tower. When Allen walks into the dining hall, Road is overjoyed to see him and kisses him, much to the shock of all present.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 100 Amidst the affection she showers upon Allen, she takes note of his companion, Lavi, who is a bookman in training. When Allen begins to fight Tyki, Road keeps Lavi from joining,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 111 by trapping Lenalee and Chaozii in a dice-shaped force field. Road asks Lavi to play with her and he agrees on the condition that if he wins, she must let his friends go.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 112 Road quickly traps Lavi in a dreamworld she has created and tortures him with his memories and visions of bloodied friends who question if Lavi truly cares for them, all the while being mocked by "another" Lavi, who represents Lavi's identity as a Bookman.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 114 When Tyki is stabbed with Allen's Sword of Exorcism, Road becomes enraged and decides to punish Lavi for Allen's deed. She forces Allen and the others to stand idly by as she attempts to break Lavi's mind, threatening death if they make even the smallest movement.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 118 Redoubling her efforts in the dreamworld, Lavi is forced to fight illusions of his friends while his other self insists he is not suitable to be a Bookman. His mind is finally shattered as Lavi is run through by illusions of his closest friends.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 119 Not content to merely break him, Road draws Lavi's Bookman self to the surface and forces Allen to fight him. As Allen struggles to wake up what he believes to be the 'true' Lavi, Road mocks him and begins to grow impatient, threatening to kill Lenalee and Chaozii if Allen does not kill Lavi.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 120 Lavi, however, manages to regain control of his body, his consciousness having survived Road's attack. He manages to guess that Road's true body is in the dreamworld with him and stabs Allen's illusory corpse. In the physical world, Lavi engulfs both himself and Road's body in flames. Road admires Lavi's determination, but remarks that by this method he will never be able to become a Bookman. Lavi replies that he had been driven into a corner and made the best choice that he could and he begins to fade away.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 121 As Lavi comes to a realization about his true self, Allen rushes to rescue him from his own fire; as he calls out to Lavi, Lavi is able to escape the dreamworld and regain consciousness. Keeping good on her promise, Road releases Lenalee and Chaozii from their prison. As the exorcists regroup, Road's charred corpse suddenly begins to move, calling Allen's name before disintegrating.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 122 Road, however, continues to live and opens a gate for the earl and Tyki. She with Lulu Bell then observes the Millennium Earl complete the second Ark.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 132 Invasion of the Black Order Arc Road reappears as she attends a dinner party being hosted by the Earl. She watches Tyki dance with various women as she sits with her father, Sheril Kamelot.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 157 After the party, the Earl and Tyki come to the Kamelot estate to make future plans. Road largely ignores the other Noah, instead playing in the garden, but playfully joins the conversation later. When Tyki offhandedly remarks that he wants to cut his hair, she briefly throws a tantrum, saying that she likes his hair long, and hits him in the stomach. When Tyki grimaces, she becomes concerned that the wounds Allen gave him still hurt, but before the conversation can continue, her mother, Tricia Kamelot, scolds her for her rudeness. Artificial Exorcists Arc Road, along with the other Noah, greet Wisely as he is reborn in London. When he makes note that Tyki's appearance is exactly as that of Nea's, Road asks him to keep the observation to himself, as it is a family matter. Road is first seen on the shoulder of the Earl in her doll form as he attacks the North American Branch. She informs him that Alma Karma is here before they remind each other the incident with the 14th which causes the Earl to cry. She is later seen with the other Noahs in the main room just next to Wisely. She remarks that he didn't need to damage his brain. She witnesses the salutation of the fourteenth through Allen's body and then Allen's declaration. Wisely tells her that Allen is rather interesting before she is stolen from him by Kanda. When Yu Kanda initially denies that he is looking upon the comatose body of Alma Karma, she insists it is true, angering him to the point he uselessly attempts to kill her, only stopping with Allen's intervention.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 189 Along with Allen, Road is also trapped by Wisely's power within the mind of Alma and Kanda and observes their past. There she recovers her human form.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 190 When the sheer emotion of Kanda's memories overwhelms Allen's consciousness, Road intervenes to save him, urging him not to lose himself, and reminding him of who he is.As they observe Kanda discovering the truth, Road explains Allen the true nature of the Second Exorcist Program.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 192 Upon escaping from Kanda's memories, Road withdraws from the ensuing battle with Alma and stays on the shoulder of the Earl.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 195 and at its conclusion, she returns to the Noah's base with the others.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201 There, she eases the Millennium Earl to sleep in her dimension. At his bedside , they are visited by Tyki who asks her about his feelings. He notes that he envies her comprehension of the Earl's feeling.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 202 Seed Of Destruction Arc When the Millennium Earl realizes Nea's host is in danger of Apocryphos, he sends Tyki and Road to Allen's cell in the Black Order to protect him. The moment that Tyki subdues Apocryphos, Road shifts from her easily-hidden doll form to her Noah form, quickly embracing and comforting him after the living Innocence Apocryphos tried to absorb Allen.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 203 When Apocryphos begins to battle Tyki again, Tyki quickly finds himself overwhelmed. Allen attacks Apocryphos, despite Road's warning to not go near, and Apocryphos tries to absorb Allen again. When Allen sneers that the very thought of being united with Apocryphos makes him want to puke, the enraged Innocence tries to punch Allen. Road, however, quickly attacks Apocryphos with her candles and takes the punch for Allen, losing consciousness.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 204 She, along with Allen and Tyki, manage to escape from the Black Order Headquarters with the unexpected help of Howard Link, who immobilises Apocryphos with spells and removes the seals on Timcampy to allow the golem to take them away. Allen and Tyki get into an argument about what to do next; Tyki wants to protect Allen and Road as they try to gain the Earl's attention and escape, but Allen has no intention of joining the Noah. As Tyki heads off to fight Apocryphos, Allen begins to break down, believing that only chaos follows him wherever he goes. However, Road regains consciousness and encourages Allen, telling him, "Don't stop. Keep walking." She tearfully says these were Nea's last words to Mana, and that Nea fought for Mana. She asks him to keep it a secret before fading away.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 205 Afterwards Tyki states she's most likely not dead, but rather her Dream was momentarily shattered and she just needs to heal herself. Searching for A.W. arc Wisely was then seen communicating with Road, through his demon eye, where it is revealed that she has yet to recover from her injuries from the Apocryphos, only able to take on a smaller form of her head. He then tells Road that the Noah memory inside of him hated Nea, nearly being devoured by the Noah's memory, from its hate toward Nea. Road then told Wisely that if The Millennium Earl was ever destroyed they to would be killed by the heart. Wisely's conversation with Road was then interrupted, by Tyki, who was trying to find The Earl. Later, Road is shown in her dream world, still in her miniature form. There, she states she can't connect her dream world to Allen, although she tried many times. She is now sure that Allen will head to the Campbell mansion and tells Cross to sleep until then. References Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:History